1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related in general to the field of products used by an end user to create their own cigars or cigarettes. More particularly, the invention is related to a reclosable package with magnetic clasp and a tray for rolling papers used in roll your own smoking articles.
2. Discussion of the Background
Rolling papers used for rolling smoking articles, such as cigars or cigarettes, may be made from a variety of materials such as reconstituted tobacco and paper. Other rolling paper products utilize a highly transparent cellulose paper, which can be made from cellulose of wood, cotton, or hemp that is blended with glycerin or a glycerin alternative, and water.
Generally, these rolling papers are available in a packages of rolling papers or boxes of papers. However, the traditional packaging leaves much to be desired. A deficiency of the prior art packaging for rolling papers is an inadequate closure of the package or box of papers. In general, the rolling paper packages fail to remain closed, and, with routine use, the packages become worn, and remain open even more easily. When carrying the rolling paper package in a pocket or purse, the package tends to open easily, allowing the rolling papers to fall out and to become damaged. Further, the open package allows the remaining papers to be exposed to the elements, or to be crushed or deformed if the package is quickly inserted into the smoker's pocket. In other words, the cover can become deformed if the smoker does not purposefully hold the pack closed during its insertion into a pocket or case.
Another deficiency is a lack of a tray to hold tobacco product when the smoker drops or scoops tobacco in a rolling paper. In general, excess tobacco may be spilled and/or removed from the rolling paper during the rolling process, and without a tray or something similar to hold it, the tobacco can be contaminated with foreign material from the nearby surfaces. In other words, tobacco can be lost if the smoker does not purposefully capture the excess while rolling a cigarette. This contamination and loss of costly tobacco product is unacceptable.
Hence, it would be desirable to provide a suitable package for rolling papers that provides a reliable and secure closure so that the rolling papers do not slip out, as well as including a tamper-resistant seal for ensuring a factory-fresh product. Further, it would be desirable to provide a suitable tray for the package that provides a reliable and convenient holder so that the expensive tobacco product is not lost or contaminated.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a secure closure for the package which contains the rolling papers, as well as a tamper-resistant seal for keeping the papers secure until the package is opened by the smoker. Further, the present invention provides a convenient tray for the package which holds excess tobacco while the smoking article is prepared by the smoker.